Harry Potter and Destiny's Chosen
by Wings-on-Withers
Summary: What if you found out that you are not what you assumed you were. More of a blend of the Harry Potter and Charmed world. I only have the prologue up for now, more of a teaser.


_This one is unbetaed for now. Please enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **Both Harry Potter and Charmed are not mine. They never were and they never will be.

**Harry Potter and Destiny's Chosen**

**Prologue**

"I'm really tired of this!" Harry Potter marched out of the public school building from another unwarranted detention in a fit of rage and disgust.

For some reason, every teacher thinks Harry is the "problem child" of the school. Yet he has done nothing but obey the rules – well, most of the rules. He couldn't help if strange things kept happening around him.

There was the time when they had to dissect a frog in Biology. Harry was sitting at his table reading over notes, when an idiot through a frog eye at him. The next minute the frog he was trying to dissect, was shoved down Mr. Frog-Eye's throat.

Things like this has been happening his whole life. Vanishing glass to a boa constrictor's terrarium, teleporting himself on to the roof of his primary school's kitchen, and blowing up the chemist lab (they weren't even mixing chemicals); is just a small number of things that have screwed Harry out of a happy life.

Now every time something strange happens, a number of times even deja-vu, they give him detention.

This time he was told that the next detention he gets is his last detention. For a split second he was elated, and then became confused, after a second he realized the implication of what the teacher just said. Aunt Petunia is going to kill him!

Petunia Dursley wasn't as bad as she used to be. Ever since his Uncle Vernon passed away from a heart attack four years ago, Mrs. Dursley was far more lenient with him than she used to be. Of course, that didn't stop her from riding his butt for getting a detention. His cousin Dudley was never around anymore, not even in the summer holidays, while during the school year he went to a boarding school, Smeltings. So they were the only person in each other's lives.

Before he knew it, Harry had walked shortly past Number 4 Privet Drive, his house. Harry stopped, bringing his hand up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He turned around and ran through the lawn to get to his door. Before he walked through the door he felt an odd tingling sensation in the back of his head. Ignoring this, he opened the door accepting his fate.

It happened so fast. A tall blonde man in a blue suit was standing over his knealing, whimpering Aunt Petunia with a wicked dagger gripped in his fist. "Where is the boy!" He growl with an evil sneer. Aunt Petunia was now cowering in the middle of the living room floor with her face in her hands.

"Hey!" Harry was standing in the door-way with shock and disgust on his face. The man looked up at him, and smiled a sinister smile. "Who do you think you are?" Before he could put up much of a brave front, he was pushed by an unknown force and landed on his back on to the front lawn.

His glasses fallen off, Harry could feel the spring sun on his face and the wet grass underneath him, as he watched the leaves of the tree in the front lawn blowing in the wind. His vision spun and swiveled as Harry tried to get a hold of his bearings. He looked towards the house to see the blonde man, now in the door-way, looking down upon him with glee.

Suddenly, in a blur of bright blue light a man appeared out of seemingly nowhere. His vision was too unclear to see what he looked like, but he peered down at Harry with confusion. He clearly didn't seem to know what was going on. Harry held up his hand and was about to warn the man, but was too late. The guy flew threw the air after being hit with a burst of fire that the blonde man hit him with.

Harry felt surge of power go threw his body and focused on his hand. A ball of what looked like electricity flew from his hand and hit the evil scoundrel in the chest. He felt panic and fear from his own power rise and everything went blank.

He only had one thought before he passed out; _I _must be going mad.


End file.
